


Striptease

by Literal_Antique_Trash



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Age Difference, Incest, M/M, everyone here is of age, trash, trash can't do tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:10:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literal_Antique_Trash/pseuds/Literal_Antique_Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for my lovely friend @mcschwifty for our fic trade! I’m so sorry this took so long to get out, but I really hope you like it! I tried to stick to what you originally asked for, but it kinda strayed a bit, I hope you don’t mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Striptease

The soft sound of Flesh Curtains’ Give Me Love floated sweetly in the air, the slow, sultry sound of Rick’s bass ringing deep throughout the confined space. It was like Morty had told him- it was sex to a beat. Morty smiled sharply at his grandfather, swaying to the music as he rolled his hips forward. His hands roamed the span of his long, thin chest, briefly catching the hem of his shirt and lifting it a bit. It was just enough to see a sliver of Morty’s soft tummy. Brown eyes flashed with mirth and hidden lust while salmon lips parted in a small moan. Rick sat on Morty’s bed, watching the scene while drool formed in a small pool in his mouth.

While most would have dressed scantily for their current activities, Morty had chosen Rick’s favorite of his many outfits. Morty’s chest was covered by a black and creme striped crop top that dipped deliciously low at the neck. Slim, curved hips were encased by a canary yellow skirt, proudly wrapped by a bow on the waistline, almost like a present just for Rick. Small, pale feet were slipped into creme colored heels, leaving yellow painted toes out to view. On Morty’s head laid a crown of flowers, whites and yellows standing out in pure contrast of chestnut brown.

Now Rick could appreciate this small detail as in a decorative and botanist’s viewpoint. The flowers delicately rested on top of wild curls, proudly bloomed as if they were real. Each flower was synonymous to his little Morty; reflecting what he showed to the world in a small mass of petals. At the end of the crown were yellow jasmines, representing Morty’s shyness and modesty. Next came the white calla lilies, as pure and white as snow, innocent and fragile. Then came the marigold tulips, given to those who were filled with love. The tuberose stood for dangerous pleasures, something Rick knew too much about. Primulas were full of youth and life, matching the glow behind Morty’s chestnut eyes. Just the sight of them made something warm bloom in Rick’s chest.

Giving Rick a small smirk, Morty rolled his hips a bit farther, stalking over to his grandfather and dropping into his lap. Rick’s breath hitched as the plump rump rubbed teasingly against his crotch, stirring his cock faster than he would have liked. All this and Morty hadn’t removed a stitch of clothing.

“J-jesus Morty…” Rick grunted, restraining himself from reaching out and grabbing the boy.

Morty giggled, slowly peeling his shirt off and throwing it behind his shoulder, making the scent of lilac and baby lotion linger under Rick’s nose. Rick does grab Morty then, burying his face into the boy’s shoulder and inhaling the lovely scent that his grandson always seems to have. Grinning, Rick placed a kiss on Morty’s smooth cheek and pushed the boy off of his lap.

“Show me what you got, M-Morty.”

Face turning a lovely sheen of red, Morty nodded, skipping to the radio and changing it to an upbeat song. Rick watched, mesmerized by the graceful movements of Morty’s body. He was as fluid as water, arching and twisting into angles that Rick didn’t know was possible. The air became thick with arousal as Morty twisted in such a way, running a hand down his sweaty chest and dipping into the skirt. Rose petal lips were quivering with need and eyelashes fluttered, curls flew freely and the flower crown fell askew.

“Fuck.” Rick hissed through clenched teeth, undoing his belt and freeing himself from the confines of his jeans.

Morty moaned quietly, palming himself through his skirt before he pulled himself together. The heels went next, each creme heel falling to the ground with a muted thud. Morty then made his way over to his grandfather, getting onto his knees and staring at him with long, batting eyelids. His little chest heaved, beads of sweat running down from his neck to the hem of the skirt that was now pooled around him like a lake of gold.

Rick thought he had never seen anything more beautiful. Cupping the youthful face in his hands, Rick kissed Morty softly, licking his way into the boy’s mouth and relishing in the sweet sounds of Morty’s whimpers. Shaking hands wound their way into Rick’s pastel blue locks, and a soft chest pressed against his own. Pulling away from Morty’s sweet lips, Rick grinned at the thoroughly debauched look on the boy’s red face, so close to his own that their breaths intermingled.

“Y-you’re so fucking cute, M-Morty.” Rick breathed, fanning Morty’s face with the scent of alcohol.

Morty’s button nose wrinkled and Rick kissed it away, grinning at the sound of Morty’s sweet giggles. Morty then gave him a grin that went straight to his cock- no one that innocent should look that god damned sexy- while pressing butterfly kisses against his aching cock. Rick groaned at the sight of Morty’s small, pink tongue slipping past red, bruised lips and licking a stripe up his length, a hum vibrating in his little throat.

“Fuck… M-Morty…” Rick moaned, opening his legs a fraction wider and dropping his head to get a better look.

Morty smiled innocently at him, lapping at the dribble of semen on his tip like a kitten would milk. Morty would kill him with that look one day. The boy then took him into his mouth and Rick groaned at the warm, moist heat enveloping his cock. Morty’s tongue traced the thick pulsing vein of his member, making Rick grunt as his own eyes fluttered closed.

Morty watched Rick through half lidded eyes, taking in the way the handsome features twisted in pleasure with each bob of his head. The hands in his hair tightened a bit and Morty moaned around the thick length in his mouth. Moving downwards, Morty nosed against curly pubic hair and swallowed.

Rick gently eased the boy off of his cock, dragging him up and positioning him so that the upper half of his body was resting on the bed.

“R-Rick?” Morty called questioningly, squirming as his skirt was ripped off of his body.

Rick didn’t answer him and Morty let out a little huff, moving to turn and give the man a piece of his mind when a tongue lapped at his inner thighs. Large, calloused hands pulled down his white, frilled panties and the tongue moved upwards, licking and teasing its way to his balls and taking it into his mouth. A squeak left his lips and he could feel the smirk against his skin.

The sound of his name leaving those lips made Rick purr and he pulled out the bottle of lube he’d stored in his pocket. Coating a generous amount of the strawberry scented lube on his fingers, Rick rubbed Morty’s entrance teasingly.

“Tell grandpa what you want Morty.” Rick demanded softly, pressing his fingers against Morty’s hole before skirting away.

Morty gasped, bucking backwards and digging his fingers into the sheets.

“P-please Rick.” He whimpered.

Rick grinned, pushing the tip of his finger in and rubbing at Morty’s quivering walls. His other hand wound around Morty’s body and grabbed the boy’s cock, pumping it a a snail’s pace.

“Rick- fuck me!” Morty begged, hiccuping as Rick’s hand moved faster.

Rick groaned, finally pressing his finger inside the boy. Morty moaned, bucking down onto the finger while begging for more and was all too happy to comply. He made quick work of preparing Morty and then grabbed the boy’s hips, sliding in to the hilt. Twin groans filled the air.

Morty squirmed under Rick, turning and facing Rick. He wound thin arms around Rick’s neck and bucking down. Rick groaned, lifting the boy and moving so that they lay on the bed. Morty gave him a sweet smile, kissing him softly and swallowing their moans as Rick started to thrust into him.

Rick watched as Morty moved beneath him, his face twisted in raw, unadulterated pleasure and his name slipping out of shaking, pink lips. It drove him to he edge and Rick grabbed Morty, stroking him until they orgasmed together.

Morty groaned tiredly as Rick pulled out of him, flopping ungracefully next to him and pulling him into Rick’s arms. Cuddling up to his grandfather, Morty pressed a kiss onto his chest and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it!


End file.
